


Flowery Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horace decides he needs to man-up his new look</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowery Magic

Horace Slughorn was shopping. Yes, you heard that, shopping. Somehow it seemed strange that a man of his stature would be in a sofa warehouse checking colours and patterns, but he had a reason, he really did.

Throughout his life, he was always being surprised by his magic, but he had never been surprised as much as one Saturday night months before when he decided he needed a love seat and promptly turned into one.

Now, this wasn't all that bad, but last night as he was practicing his near perfected transition, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

Horace was pink and not only that. He was pink and patterned. These delicates little roses had scattered his body and he'd never felt so sick in all his life. He was a man, he needed to be blue, or some other dark nondescript colour. He also didn't want flowers, what a man wanted was broomsticks, wands and dragons.

It was for this exact reason he was currently walking around and looking at swatches at the furniture store nearest his home, but he was not impressed.

Horace grumbled as he turned to leave, but a man blocked his path. Two other men hefted a love seat nearby. The love seat they where carrying made him choke. It was exactly the same as the one he had been turning into and the sight of it physically made him shudder.

He was about to make a run for it in another direction before he spotted the person behind it, who by all appearances was the one buying the sofa. She was tall, with dark flowing hair than ran the length of her back. Dressed in a tight red dress she was a sight for sore eyes, and she was buying that sofa.

Well, Horace thought, maybe pink and patterned isn't so bad after all.


End file.
